Molly Grey
Molly Layla Grey is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is the second eldest child and eldest daughter of Ethan Grey and Caterina Crinamorte-Best, and is the middle triplet. She is half werewolf, one quarter type one vampire, one eighth type two vampire and one eighth human. Appearance As a newborn, Molly's skin is currently quite pale, but as she grows she will begin tanning quite easily. Both her hair and eyes are a dark brown. Her eyes will lighten somewhat, as she ages, but her hair will remain the same dark shade. She will usually wear this tied up. Her wolf form will have white fur and orange eyes, like her sister Loretta. Personality Molly is a quiet child and she can be shy. She has a bit of an optimistic streak. She tends to be hopeful, expecting the best outcome, and she is quite pleasant too. It is easy to make her laugh. Home Molly lives with all of her family in their palace on the outskirts of Otsu, Japan. The palace was specifically created for them by Tomas Reddan, after they won the battle against the Malus and thus rule of the supernatural world. The palace contains 7 floors. The first 2 are state floors, containing meeting rooms, crown rooms and throne rooms. The coven lives in the next 3 floors. There is also a floor of underground cells were all prisoners are kept before being dealt with, and an attic which spans the entire building and is used by the Goldston wolfpack. The palace's grounds are also extensive and beautiful, reaching for miles. They contain woods, wilderlands, formal gardens, sport grounds, pools, homes for the Guard, a training ground and courtyard, cliffs and a beach. Abilities Being part vampire and part werewolf, Molly possesses enhanced speed, strength, stamina, reflexes and agility. All of these will be further amplified when she is an adult and has phased into her wolf wereform for the first time. She will mature rapidly, as a child. Once she is adult she will be immortal and will not age any further. Her senses are enhanced, and she can sense and track other supernatural beings. She is venomous, like both of her siblings, having inherited this from their mother. However, she will be the only one of the triplets not to possess an additional ability. Family, Coven, Pack & Relationships Molly's birth family is: *Mother - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Father - Ethan Grey *Older triplet brother - Nickolas Grey *Younger triplet sister - Loretta Grey *Aunts - Rosa Crinamorte-Best and Alessia Grey *Uncles - Mick Crinamorte-Best and Harrison Grey *Grandmothers - Ariana Crinamorte and Lleucu Grey *Grandfathers - Ash Best and Seth Grey She is a member of the Firelock Coven, and once she is an adult and has phased into a werewolf for the first time, she will also join the Goldston pack. History Molly was the second eldest of the triplets born. On the same day, her aunt, uncle and cousin returned after Sienna's abduction and imprisonment. Etymology Molly is a Hebrew name which may mean "bitter". This has little relevance to her personality. Her middle name of Layla is an Arabic and African name meaning "dark beauty", referring to her dark hair and eye colouring and her tanned skin. It also means "born at night" in Swahili. However, she was not born at night. Her surname, Grey, is Gaelic and it can mean "pleasant" as well as referring to the colour grey. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 1 Category:Vampires Type 2 Category:Werewolves